The Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center at UCLA has an established breast cancer research program that was the recipient of a planning grant for a Specialized Project of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Breast Cancer. In addition, the UCLA community is fortunate to have a well established, nationally preeminent program in geriatrics and gerontology. However, neither of these existing programs has an identified focus on breast cancer in older women. This planning grant will facilitate interactions between investigators in these outstanding programs and it will provide a unique opportunity to expand research efforts related to breast cancer in older women. The planing program will draw on the special strengths of these two research communities at UCLA by emphasizing breast cancer prevention and control in older women. The resources of this planning grant will be used to identify and recruit new member faculty to the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center with a research interest in breast cancer prevention and control in older women; to sponsor an annual retreat and monthly colloquia to enhance collaboration and expand research opportunities for investigators in the new program; to sponsor funding of seed grants for the development of preliminary research data; to assist investigators in the development of larger projects that will merit funding from the NIH or similar agencies; and finally to achieve full recognition as a new program area within the Cancer Center by the final year of planning grant. The Principal Investigator and Co- Investigators will be assisted in these efforts by an internal Steering Committee (representing geriatrics and the Cancer Center membership), as well as a distinguished external advisory committee.